Orgulho, Preconceito e Ninjas
by RafaelVic
Summary: O dia em que os kages do continente resolveram pôr todo o destino do universo numa inexplicavelmente curta disputa esportiva contra a maior organização terrorista do mundo shinobi. Uma fic que relembra o bom e velho roteiro bem humorado e canastrão do saudoso tempo do Orkut. Uma história repleta de paixão, traição, luxúria e aventura, que vai entretê-lo até o embasbacante final.
1. O Primeiro Capítulo

**Capítulo 1 – O Primeiro Capítulo**

* * *

Estavam os kages reunidos na Ilha do Ferro, em uma reunião comum, como sempre.

Tsuchikage: Então, é isso, meus velhos conterrâneos. A vida está ficando gorda.

Gaara: Meu caro Tsuchikage, quando foi que você perdeu a humanidade? ò_ó

Tsuchikage: Pirralho intrometido. *Bufando pó*

Mizukage: Que gracinha esse Gaara...

Gaara: Ah, mulheres! Kankuro, faça alguma coisa.

Kankuro: *Grita* Sim senhor, Senhor!

Temari: Gaara-sama, antes de qualquer coisa, venha aqui para eu retocar sua maquiagem.

Gaara: Sim u_u

*Passa delineador no olho de Gaara*

Gaara: Lembre-me de passarmos em Konoha quando sairmos daqui. Preciso passar de novo naquele salão para tingir meus cabelos.

Temari: Nunca devíamos ter vindo pra Konoha... Não no dia em que o Gaara-sama foi atacado...

Kankuro: Nunca me esquecerei daquele dia *Os irmãos da areia começam a chorar desesperadamente*

Tsunade: Como assim aquele dia? O que ocorreu em Konoha que o fará ter um flashback em alguns segundos? *Estende as mãos para a Shizune fazer as unhas*

Gaara: Ah... Konoha... Aconteceu quando eu tinha acabado de assassinar alguns vizinhos... Estava entediado, precisava de amor; então dei uma volta em Konoha para espairecer, quando fui atacado por um esquisitão maluco, um tarado de colã verde que depilou as minhas sobrancelhas sem dó nem piedade enquanto gritava coisas malucas do tipo: "Se eu depilar as sobrancelhas de dez jinchuurikis, e dar mil voltas na vila, serei o cara mais legal do mundo" Depois daquele dia, nunca mais fui o mesmo.

Tsunade: Espere aí, vc contou tudo, agora não precisa de flashback.

Raikage: FUCK THE FLASHBACKS! I MUST KILL SASUKE * Estoura a mesa com um soco e sai por aí derrubando paredes.*

Gaara: Sujeito bruto, tá loco. u_u Enfim.. Como só existem nove Jinchuurikis, ele nunca vai ser o cara mais legal da vila.

Mifune: Então é isso. Concluímos a reunião de número um bilhão e seiscentos e noventa e nove. Acho que agora podemos acabar com a Akatsuki.

Kankuro se esgueira até o ouvido de Gaara:

Kankuro: Gaara-sama, acabamos de receber um telefonema anônimo dizendo que em breve um akatsuker aparecerá no meio da mesa.

Gaara: Ah que bom, vamos dar-lhe as boas vindas.

Kankuro: Não, idiota, temos de matá-lo.

Gaara: Ah sim... Mas de uns tempos para cá eu estou tão zen que nem ligo mais para isso. Tenho certeza de que podemos resolver tudo com um bom diálogo. Temari!

Temari: Sim, Gaara-sama.

Gaara: Prepare o meu mp3 player.

De repente, no meio da mesa de reuniões, explode Zetsu.

Zetsu: WASSSUP MODERFOKAS! O SASUKE ESTÁ AQUI, VAMOS PEGÁ-LO!

Ele fica olhando em volta, mas ninguém diz nada. Por fim, Mifune diz:

Mifune: Zetsu, o Raikage já foi cuidar do Sasuke.

Zetsu: Ah bem... Eu só vim anunciar que o Tobi ta vindo.

De fato, Tobi aparece no teto, de ponta-cabeça.

Tobi: Oi, gente! ^^

Todos olham para cima.

Gaara: É o Obito. Oi Obito! ^^, Digo... digo, digo, digo... Tobi... err... Dattebayo...

Tobi: Tudo sussa? Então, vim aqui para anunciar...

Tsunadese se levanta de súbito.

Tsunade: ANUNCIAR A QUARTA GUERRA MUNDIAL NINJA?

Tobi: Não.

Mizukage: AI JÁ SEI! UM CONCURSO DE BELEZA DE LOLITOS!

Tobi: Na verdade, é uma maneira que eu pensei recentemente para a gente acabar com essa guerra de uma vez por todas. Quem ganhar, leva tooooodos os jinchurikis. Pode ser?

Tsunade: Depende. Se for uma queda de braço eu tô dentro.

Tsuchikage: Ou concurso de beleza. Vou apresentar os meus dotes da terceira idade. Ninguém ganha dos meus cabelos quando estão soltos numa luta.

Mizukage: Um concurso de beleza com crianças... ah... Meninos de até doze anos de idade...

Tobi: Como eu nunca sei quem é o kage do que aqui nessa porra, acho que vou dar um apelido para cada um.

Tsunade: Ótimo. Pode me chamar de Princesa das Lesmas. Ou então de Mestra do Poder do Mal. Ou de Darth Tsunade, imperatriz do... err... Do Império da Folha...

Tobi: Vc vai se chamar a Kage Peituda.

Tsunade: VERME INSOLENTE *Arremessa um piano em Tobi, mas o instrumento atravessa o corpo do vilão*

Mizukage: Pode me chamar de Imperatriz das Imperatrizes. Ou então de Xuxa.

Tobi: Vc vai se chamar PedoKage.

Todos olham para a Mizukage esperando uma reação violenta, mas a kage simplesmente senta-se em sua cadeira com as pernas obscenamente cruzadas...

Tsunade: Está bem, diz aí qual é a parada.

Tobi: Uma Olímpiada.

Todos: Ohhh... Uma Olimpiada?

Tobi: Um campeonato de esportes entre as vilas e os meus jogadores, claro.

Tsunade: Parece justo. Como vai funcionar?

Tobi: Três jogos. Uma corrida de esqui. Um jogo que vocês podem escolher. E o terceiro e final: Uma partida de futebol com seus melhores ninjas VS os meus melhores Akatsukers.

Mizukage: Espere, precisamos nos reunir primeiro para ver se aceitamos.

Os kages se reúnem num canto para conversar, exceto o Raikage que está por aí destruindo o palácio de Mifune em busca do Sasuke.

Tsunade: O que acham? Não deve ser coisa boa. De qualquer maneira, podemos escolher um jogo. Se pedirmos por uma queda de braço, tenho certeza de que eu venço.

Mizukage: Eu concordo com o plano. Aliás, no fim, vão jogar futebol e eu to doida pra ver umas canelas adolescen... digo.. Acho a ideia boa.

Tsuchikage: Acho que eu vou dizer alguma coisa bem cabeça-dura pra vc´s não se esquecerem de que eu estou aqui e coisa e tal...

Gaara: Ei, pq quando eu vou dizer alguma coisa meu nome não aparece na fic como kazekage? Tinha que ser Kazekage, dois pontos, não Gaara...

Tobi: E então, vc´s aceitam?

Tsunade: Está feito. Aceitamos.

De repente a parede explode e Sasuke sai voando derrubando móveis e se espatifando na parede, completamente ensanguentado, como sempre. Raikage aparece no buraco da parede, com tanta fúria que está suando gotas ferventes de ácido sulfúrico.

Raikage: DON'T' YOU KNOW WHO I AM? IM JUGGERNAUT BITCH!

Sasuke: Se já terminou... Podemos ir embora?

Tobi: Sim, podemos.

Mizukage: AHHHH SASUKE *Olhos em forma de coração*

Sasuke: Argh... *olhando para a Mizukage* Tobi, leve-me daqui.

Tobi: Então está marcado. Au revoir, Mes Amis...

E eles somem numa espiral foda de teletransporte.

Raikage: O que eu perdi?

Tsunade: Está tudo em jogo. O futuro dos ninjas, dos samurais, dos feiticeiros, dos shinigamis, católicos, espíritas, evangélicos, exorcistas, kages... Tudo... Em jogo.  
Mifune: Ele deixou um papel * Lê o papel em voz alta * Vamos começar com a corrida de esquis, daqui a uma semana, aqui mesmo, nessa mesma fanfic, nesse mesmo site.

Tsunade: BOTA PRA SUBIR ENTÃO, CARALHO. VAMOS ARREBENTAR NESSA PORRA!

Raikage: OOOOHHH YEAAAAAHHHH... Não, espera, essa fala é do meu irmão.

E foi assim que os cinco kages colocaram o mundo numa aposta esportiva que valeria tudo. Mal sabiam eles que na verdade estavam apostando o destino do universo.


	2. Ah, não! Outro capítulo não!

**Capítulo 2: Ah, não! Outro capítulo não!  
**

* * *

Tsunade abre a porta com um pontapé fazendo com que esta arrebenta na parede e estilhace vários objetos.

Tsunade: SHIZUNE!

Shizune: Sim, Capitã-mestra-senhora-superfodona-das-kages.*Baten do continência*

Tsunade: Temos um assunto urgente a ser discutido.

Shizune: Oh, mas o que aconteceu nessa reunião que foi tão surpreendente a ponto de fazer você derrubar a porta?

Tsunade: Sua inútil *Arremessa tonton pela janela de tanta raiva* Você estava lá, esqueceu?

Shizune: Ah, bom... É que eu não disse nada, então achei que não tinha aparecido, no capítulo.

Tsunade: NINJAS! AQUI. JUNTO!

De repente, os senseis e grandes ninjas surgem na sala numa baforada de fumaça. Três minutos depois a fumaça abaixa e as pessoas param de tossir.

Kakashi: Chamou, Tsunade-Sama?

Tsunade: Vou explicar a situação.

Kakashi: Não precisa, Mestra. Já estamos por dentro.

Tsunade; Nossa, vocês são ninjas mesmo. E eu que sempre duvidei porque nunca na vida tinha visto ninja colorido e tal... E esse Might Guy então...

Kakashi: Na verdade, mestra... Eu cansei de ler livros e comprei um computador. Eu li o começo dessa fic numa comunidade do orkut, agora extinta.

Tsunade: ENTÃO VC AINDA TEM ORKUT KAKASHI?

Todos começam a rir.

Kakashi: Parem com isso, eu sempre preferi o orkut T_T

Tsunade: Seu verme insolente e verde. *Arremessa uma pedra gigante em Kakashi, mas o ninja usa o mangekyo sharingan e a pedra some numa espiral, onde vai cair numa dimensão mágica e foda* Não sabe que hoje em dia, todo mundo tem facebook?

Kakashi: Seus bobos *Vai embora chorando*

Might Guy: Tsunade Sama, sem querer ser rude... Mas o cara estava pra ser o sexto hokage antes de entrar em batalha com o Obito. Não é uma boa ideia ferir os sentimentos dele antes da competição.

Tsunade: Ah vá se foder, eu sou hokage, eu faço o que quiser. EU MANDO NESSA PORRA!

Might Guy: Sim, comandante.

Tsunade: Então, reúnam seus pupilos e seus estudantes mais legais e mais possíveis para se fazer piadas numa fanfic. Quero mais de sessenta ninjas amanhã aqui comigo, para nos prepararmos para a grande corrida que está por vir.

Shizune: Hokage-Sama!

Tsunade: Sim, Shizune.

Shizune: Nada, Hokage, Sama.

Enquanto isso, nos banhos termais, as kunoichis se divertem nuas espirrando sabão e água quente umas nas outras, enquanto admiram e comparam o tamanho dos seios, eventualmente fazendo sexo entre si e se exibindo para a câmera fictícia em meio a gemidos, um baita fanservice gratuito e inútil, já que não vai chamar a atenção de ninguém. Ninguém mesmo, porque o autor dessa fic é gay, imagine só. Jesus Cristo, porque estou escrevendo isso? Voltemos a história.

Tenten: Puxa meninas, a quanto tempo não fazíamos isso.

Sakura: Tem razão, Tenten. Eu não tomava banho há dias...

Fora dos banhos, olhando por um buraco, está Jirayia com cara de Perva.

Jirayia: hehhehehhehehe *cara de perva, uma mão por baixo das calças* Naruto, prepare as sacas de transfusão de sangue.

Naruto: Sim, ero-sannin. Peraí, você devia ter morrido naquela batalha contra o Pain.

Jirayia: Ui, tem razão. *morre*

Naruto: Nooooooooooooooooo! SASUKEEEEEEEEEE!

Tenten: Ouviram alguma coisa?

Sakura: Td bem, é só o Naruto, ele pode espiar.

Ino: Pode?

Sakura: Vai por mim. Pode... Ele não tá muito interessado em garotas.

Naruto: SASUKEEEE! SASUKE PQ? *chorando compulsivamente*

De repente explode uma bomba de fumaça tão grande que demora cinco minutos para a poeira baixar e surge Kakashi, segurando o seu Icha Icha Paradise que secretamente é uma fanfiction KakaIru que ele mesmo escreveu e... Droga, fiz isso de novo, voltemos a história.

Kakashi: Olá, meninos e meninas.

Naruto: Kakashi sensei. Está atrasado, marcamos aqui às 14:00

Kakashji: Mas são 13:59

Naruto: Mas era ontem.

Tenten: *Vestindo-se* Kakashi, ouvi dizer que estão planejando um campeonato pra decidir o destino do universo. É verdade?

Kakashi: Maldita, tenha mais respeito por mim e chame-me de Super-Ninja-Kakashi.

Tenten: Desculpe-me Super-Ninja-Kakashi.¬¬

Kakashi: Super-Ninja-Kakashi é conhecido por ser absolutamente não-misericordioso. Apodreça no inferno, sua coadjuvanteinútil. *Usa o Mangekyou Sharingan e manda Tenten pra outra dimensão*

Naruto: Sabem de uma coisa? Percebi que essa fic tem potencial. Seria uma pena se ela acabasse de repent...

**THE END**


End file.
